Business & Pleasure
by mveloc
Summary: Some gratuitous Cophine porn without (or with very minor) plot.


**Author's Note:** A short series I've put together to combat the Cophine blues following some season three spoilers. The second part will follow shortly. Enjoy!

* * *

"This is so lame."

The brunette expels a long sigh, watching the taller woman carefully select a black and white crepe dress from their shared closet as she reclines on the bed. Delphine turns to acknowledge her, her own look of mild irritation spreading across her face.

"You promised, Cosima."

The clone grabs a pillow from the other side of the bed and buries her face in it to muffle her loud groan. The blonde had been reminding her of this evening for the past two weeks and yet it still somehow crept up on her. In less than an hour, there would be a group of complete strangers in their house, talking and laughing and invading. She was normally a people person, or at the very least she enjoyed the interaction, but this was a different story. These were all DYAD affiliates and even though the madness of Leda has settled, she still can't bring herself to forgive these people.

"I know, I know," she agrees, pulling the pillow from her face again so she can speak unobstructed. "I just don't like the idea of these people in our house."

It's Delphine's turn to sigh. She sets her chosen dress down on the foot of the bed and then walks around the side, sitting on the edge. She reaches for Cosima's hand, bringing it to her face so she can plant a kiss in her palm.

"Trust me, _mon amour,_" Delphine pleads.

Hazel eyes find amber ones, carefully searching. A lot has happened in the last few years. With the French woman operating as the head of DYAD, Cosima should feel safer than she ever has and a part of her does; she knows Delphine would never do her wrong, that Delphine has rebuilt DYAD from the ground up and that all of the shady and malevolent characters from the past are no longer in the picture, but DYAD will always be DYAD to her, the force that unraveled and nearly claimed the lives of her and her sisters. How can she ever _really _trust them?

"I do," Cosima replies earnestly. "It's _them _I don't trust."

Delphine knows this. She brings Cosima's hand to the side of her face, allowing the spectacled woman to caress her gently. Her eyes assume their most dangerous form; the infamous puppy eyes that always elicit their desired response.

"Please," she asks again. "Please do this for me."

She bats her eyelashes and Cosima groans again. The brunette leans forward, placing a quick peck against the European's lips.

"The things I do for you," she mumbles against soft lips.

Delphine smiles, capturing Cosima's lips again in another chaste gesture of affection. Cosima maneuvers around her, rolling herself off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. She doesn't bother to close the door behind her; they've been living together long enough for this to become a routine. There are no closed doors anymore. She turns on the shower faucet and the shower head bursts into life, spraying a gentle stream. She waits for the heat to build, steam slowly starting to collect in the enclosed space and she swiftly removes her sweater, tugging the article up and off. She doesn't expect the warm hands that come sliding around her waist, embracing her from behind.

"I have something special for you later," the blonde purrs into her ear.

A bolt of electricity travels down Cosima's spine and she's visibly quaking. She's come to know that tone very well and the promises that come along with it. She can feel Delphine's breath hot against her ear and she smirks.

"Really? Like a present?" she asks.

_"Oui."_

The clone reaches down, finding Delphine's hands that are splayed out across her taut stomach. She slowly guides them upward until they're cupping the fullness of her breasts through the barrier of her bra.

"What is it?"

Delphine gives the supple flesh a firm squeeze, relishing in the feel of her lover's curves. Cosima's eyes flutter and she expels the tiniest moan right before the French woman's hands abandon their task and drop down to the brunette's hips again, gently turning Cosima to face her.

"If I told you, it would spoil the surprise," is her answer.

Cosima feels her knees go weak. She rolls forward onto the tips of her toes so that she can wrap her arms around her lover's neck. She brushes her nose against the blonde's in an Eskimo kiss and Delphine's grin only widens.

"Oh, come on," Cosima presses. "You can't tell me you have a surprise for me and then just expect me to drop it. I'm a scientist, Delphine. I hate surprises."

She always did. As a child, she'd flip her house upside down looking for birthday and Christmas presents. Her parents were forced to become quite innovative in their hiding spots but even still, the curious young explorer would always find them.

"You'll like this one," Delphine promises her, a seductive smirk spreading across her features.

"Really?" Cosima asks suggestively.

Delphine nods, absently licking her lips as her eyes drop down to Cosima's.

"Mmhm."

The brunette is unable to resist. She finally presses their lips together more forcefully to complete the contact and Delphine is more than eager to oblige. She opens her mouth, allowing Cosima's tongue to sweep in and tease against her own, drawing out a moan from the back of her throat. It's easy for both of them to lose themselves in the kiss, but as steam from the running shower hangs heavy in the air and makes it difficult to breathe, Delphine forces herself to remember that their guests will be arriving in less than an hour and she still has to dress herself and finish setting the table. She pulls herself away from the shorter woman, much to Cosima's dismay.

"It better be a _really_ good surprise," Cosima tells her, clearly annoyed by the loss of contact.

Delphine places one last, lingering kiss upon the clone's cheek.

"It is."

* * *

By the time Cosima finally emerges from their bedroom, Delphine is buzzing around their dining room table like a woman possessed. The setup is rather elegant, with fancy china and candles adorning the table. They all belong to Delphine, as the brunette is perfectly content with eating off paper plates for the rest of her life.

"I don't understand the point of fine china," Cosima had teased her when they first moved in together and she watched as Delphine unpacked the fragile dishes. "It just sits in a cabinet ninety-nine percent of the time. I wouldn't wanna eat food off of something that's worth more than my life, anyway."

"You're an adult, Cosima," Delphine had retorted, as if china were a right of passage.

"I know. I have wine glasses."

"At least you have your priorities in order."

"You said it yourself; I _am _an adult."

The blonde adjusts the chairs, making sure they're all lined perfectly as Cosima watches her with an amused look upon her face. When Delphine finally notices her she immediately begins to pout.

"Don't judge me," the European whines.

"I didn't say anything," Cosima laughs, throwing her hands up in defense.

"You don't have to. I can hear you thinking from here."

Cosima approaches her, wrapping her arms around Delphine's waist and steadying the taller woman who appears to be all nerves and uncertainty.

"It's fine," she speaks. "The table looks fine, the food looks fine, you look fine. Everything's fine."

Delphine finds her smile again, all but melting in the clone's arms.

"You're forgetting something," she replies.

Cosima furrows her brow, confused.

"You," Delphine clarifies, leaning forward to bury her face in Cosima's neck.

The brunette has opted for a pair of heels that add a few inches, allowing them to stand on a somewhat more equal level. Her dress is quite simple; a deep blue (nearly black) that hugs her in all the right places, accentuating her curves and demanding attention. Delphine inhales deeply, losing herself in Cosima's distinct scent. She holds the American tightly and sighs.

"That goes without saying," Cosima plays along. "I always look fine."

Delphine can't contain her chuckle, but she smothers it in Cosima's neck and the shorter girl shivers.

"_Not _fine," Delphine corrects her. _"Tu es belle."_

Fine is too simple a word, too light. Cosima's beauty is heavy and crushing, possessing a gravity all of its own. It moves mountains and shakes the seas, pulling the sun above the horizon before forcing it back down again with a smile. She is finer than any blood-soaked sunrise or flame-cloaked sunset the blonde has ever seen and she's tempted to call the whole thing off, to send her guests away at the door and take Cosima straight to bed. If this dinner wasn't so important, she'd have already done so.

Their guests start arriving and Cosima puts on her best game face, trying to make pleasantries with the strangers in their home. Some of them aren't complete strangers to her; there's an older man, Henry, whom she's met once before at another DYAD event. Henry is kind enough, though he's clearly smitten with the petite brunette and both Cosima and Delphine are aware of his leering as he eyes Cosima in her dress.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again, Cosima," he tells her, shaking her hand a little too enthusiastically. "I have no idea why Delphine insists on hiding you away."

"Hide her? Never," Delphine replies with a terse smile, slinging an arm around Cosima's waist in a subtle display of possessiveness that elicits a smirk from the clone. "Cosima is very busy. Teaching takes up most of her time."

"Ah, yes. That's right. You're a professor, if I remember correctly?"

Cosima nods.

"That's wonderful," he beams. "Although, I must admit that I'm a bit disappointed that you've severed your involvement with DYAD. There's certainly a bright future for you with us, as I'm sure Delphine has probably told you a thousand times by now."

Delphine frowns and Cosima does her best to mask her own.

"Delphine can hold down the fort all on her own," she replies.

"That's true. Although many of us are aware of your... _previous _involvement," he says, carefully selecting his words. "I'm sure I can speak for all of us when I say it would be a real honor and privilege to work with someone like _you._"

Delphine glances hesitantly at her lover.

"You mean a _clone_?" Cosima counters.

The room becomes silent and Henry stumbles with his words, trying to backtrack.

"I-I simply mean that you've proven yourself to be quite the brilliant young mind," he stutters. "You managed to create a gene therapy, not to mention-"

He stops mid-sentence when he notices Delphine's death glare directed at him and excuses himself, wandering over to mingle with a couple of other guests. Delphine gives the American's hip a gentle squeeze, a silent gesture of apology.

"It's fine," Cosima mumbles. "I can handle it."

She's left the days of clone conspiracies far behind her, preferring to forget all of the horrors that had come along with it. She's still in contact with Sarah and Alison, though their involvement with DYAD had cost many people their lives, including Scott. It was why she could never bring herself to ever work in a DYAD lab again, a fact which the blonde completely understood. Even with the reformation that Delphine had started, Cosima simply couldn't forget, she couldn't allow herself to be a part of it.

"Thank you," Delphine says, leaning over to whisper into Cosima's ear and press a kiss to her temple.

"You're lucky I love you," Cosima deadpans.

"I know."

Despite the slight disturbance, Cosima is able to schmooze fairly easily with the rest of their guests. They laugh at her jokes and gush as she shares details of her research with them, all the while Delphine retrieves the last of the food from the kitchen, arranging it neatly on the table. There's a lot riding on this dinner for the blonde, so Cosima does her best to make the evening as easy as possible for her. DYAD is attempting to procure yet another multi-billion dollar pharmaceutical company and the task of convincing the representatives to invest has fallen into Delphine's hands. Her, along with a few other key DYAD figures (Henry included) were in the process of wining and dining the reps in attendance, though Cosima's charm proves to be the most useful weapon in their arsenal.

As they all seat themselves at the table to eat, Delphine tries her best to hang back and allow Cosima to be her ticket to success. One of the representatives, an attractive, middle-aged man named Dominic, is completely taken with her. The DYAD director has an entire speech planned if necessary, a detailed account of how she plans on paving the way for the future as well as other company lines meant to entice him, but with how well Cosima is working the table, she thinks he'll need very little persuading. She places her hand on the clone's knee and slowly slips it up her thigh, lovingly stroking and teasing her from under the table. Cosima's breath only hitches once, but she doesn't let the European's hand deter her.

After they're finished eating, they gather in the small yet cozy living room and continue with their conversation over drinks, an easy mix of business and pleasure. Delphine brings up the contract, brings up DYAD's great advancements and what an opportunity is at hand, and when Cosima senses that the conversation is getting too business-heavy, she intervenes to inject a lighter tone to the conversation. They play off each other like a true couple, knowing exactly when they're needed and how to play to each other's strengths and weaknesses; Delphine can be uptight and too driven at times, but Cosima's lightness easily corrects it. When Cosima runs off on one of her tangents, Delphine can bring her back into focus. It is this dynamic combination that has their guests laughing and nodding and smiling and agreeing all night long.

The evening is going well, but when Delphine looks over to her lover, she notices the slight look of exhaustion on Cosima's face. The brunette is growing tired of the pleasantries, of having to play her part. Delphine makes it her goal to wrap the evening up as quickly as possible without appearing rude or hasty to her guests. When she catches Cosima's eyes again, she offers her a broad smile and is met with a toothy grin. After such a successful evening, she's more than eager to reward the American for her patience and assistance. When she thinks of the surprise she has planned, of what she has in store for the shorter woman, she crosses her legs tightly, subtly rubbing her thighs together. As the night lags on, their guests eventually grow tired, as well. One by one, they begin to take their leave and Delphine sees them out with a handshake and kiss on each cheek until only Dominic remains.

"I should probably be going, as well," he announces, rising from his spot on the leather couch. "It's getting quite late."

"Of course," Delphine nods. "I'm so glad you came. It was wonderful to be able to speak with you on such terms."

"I agree. Much nicer than an office, that's for sure," he chuckles. "You have a lovely home and an even lovelier wife."

Neither woman bothers to correct him. Though they've been together for years, they've never officially "sealed the deal," as Cosima would say. Marriage just never seemed to come up in conversation and in all honesty, neither of them saw much of a point in putting another title on their relationship. There had been so many already- lovers, girlfriends, partners, doctor and subject, doctor and patient- surely enough to last a lifetime.

"I do. I'm very lucky," Delphine says softly, her hand finding Cosima's.

"I can't give you any official confirmation, but I have to say that I'm definitely inclined to accept your offer," he tells them.

"I'm happy to hear it," Delphine smiles. "I have big plans for the future."

"That's for sure," Cosima interjects. "Delphine's the right horse to bet on. I mean, I'm still standing here because of her and we all know how great I am."

Dominic laughs again.

"You _are _great," he agrees. "You're one of a kind, Cosima."

The brunette bids him farewell with a warm handshake and one of her characteristic waves as Delphine walks him to the door, pressing a kiss to both of his cheeks. She wears a grand smile as Dominic leaves and she waits until he's out of her field of vision before closing the door. Cosima releases a long sigh of relief and sinks back into an armchair, slipping her fingers beneath her glasses to rub her eyes. She hears the distinct sound of the lock sliding into place and Delphine turns around, her eyes searing holes in the clone.

"Thank God that's over," Cosima remarks beneath her breath, oblivious to Delphine's lecherous gaze.

"Bedroom."

Delphine's voice is dangerous and low and Cosima looks up at her with an arched brow. The predatory look in the European's eyes is unmistakeable and she wonders just where it came from; Delphine was all smiles and pleasantness just thirty seconds ago and now there's suddenly a silent storm tearing through their living room, threatening to consume them both. Even still, Cosima grins in the face of danger, canines exposed and gleaming.

"Geez. You don't waste any time, do you?" she laughs with a wriggle of her brows.

_"Now."_

She gulps, instinctively springing to her feet in an instant. She knows better than to challenge _that _tone, so she quickly makes her way to their bedroom on autopilot, her heart slamming in her chest as she nearly salivates in anticipation. Delphine has always preferred to take a slightly more dominant role in the bedroom, but it's been a while since Cosima has seen this level of aggression in her lover. She can hear Delphine following purposefully behind her, though she doesn't bother to stop or look behind her as she knows she'll be punished for any deviation. As soon as she crosses the threshold and is standing in their bedroom, she waits for Delphine and her instructions.

Delphine arrives seconds later, closing their bedroom door with a click that seems to echo and carry on for ages. She gives Cosima a once over, her eyes dropping from the brunette's amber orbs down to her ample breasts, scraping past her flowing hips and toned legs and back up again. She licks her lips, her eyes dark and molten, a true creature of the night.

"Take it off."

Cosima quickly reaches for the shoulders of the dress in an attempt to slip them down with great haste. She manages to get one down her bicep before Delphine's voice captures her attention again.

"Slower."

She stops her ministrations, her eyes meeting the French woman's once again. The lightbulb suddenly clicks on in her head. Delphine wants a show. Smirking, she slows her movements considerably, gracefully easing the straps of her dress down her arms and peeling the fabric down her torso, stopping at her waist. Delphine is already slipping out of her shoes and reaching for the zipper of her own dress, pulling it all the way down and stepping out of it until she's left in nothing but a pair of black lace panties, all the while never tearing her eyes from Cosima. Cosima takes just a second to stop and appreciate the sight in front of her before she continues with the task at hand, slinking out her dress and allowing it to pool at her feet. She steps out of the fabric and turns her back to the blonde, then bends to undo her heels, deliberately raising her ass in the air for Delphine's viewing pleasure. Delphine cocks her head to get a better view, taking a few steps closer. As Cosima successfully steps out of her heels, Delphine flicks the clasp of her bra and the fabric loosens. Cosima allows it to fall from her arms and suddenly they're equals again, both of them standing in nothing but their underwear.

"Good," Delphine praises her. "Get on the bed."

Her entire body is quivering in anticipation but she somehow manages to follow through, crawling up the bed on all fours and turning herself so that her back is pressed against the cool metal of the headboard. She cries out in surprise when Delphine's hands encircle her ankles, jerking her back down roughly until she's splayed out on her back. She tears Cosima's panties down her tanned legs and the clone isn't sure when Delphine lost her own, but she doesn't really care, especially when Delphine is crawling over her and straddling her waist. The blonde's bare sex grinds against her stomach and she groans at the sweet, glistening friction.

"Jesus," she expels, staring up into the infinite abyss.

"Stay."

She wonders what the doctor means, but Delphine is crawling off of her momentarily to reach into the drawer of the nightstand on her own side of the bed. Cosima wonders what she could possibly be reaching for and when she feels the smoothness of leather around her wrists, her confusion only grows.

"What are you- _whoa."_

She makes no attempt to resist as Delphine raises her hands above her head, fastening the leather cuffs to the metal rungs of their headboard. Cosima looks up to her bound hands, giving the restraints a gentle tug to test them out. They're secure. She tugs a little harder. Still no sign of budging. When she looks up at Delphine again, the blonde is grinning down at her like a cat with the cream.

"Is this my surprise?" Cosima asks.

Delphine is straddling her waist again.

"Part of it," she reveals.

Cosima's brain buzzes at the thought of more. She tries her best to learn forward, to somehow work herself into a sitting position so that she meet the doctor's lips with her own, but Delphine's weight in combination with her bound wrists above her head make such a feat impossible.

"Yeah? And what's the other part?" she asks.

Delphine finally leans down.

"Be patient," she husks against Cosima's lips.

"How do you expect me to be patient when you-"

The incoming kiss is brutal and punishing and no matter how wide she opens her mouth to accommodate Delphine, her lover just doesn't seem satisfied. Her tongue is unrelenting, as are the sounds emanating from the back of her throat. She nips at Cosima's swollen lips, capturing her lower one between her teeth and tugging until the brunette releases a long, undulated moan.

"Spread your legs," Delphine growls, releasing Cosima's lip.

She could easily pry them apart herself, but that isn't the goal. She wants Cosima's submission, her willing concession to her desire. This isn't their first attempt at bondage, but every time has always been the same in the sense that it's never really about one of them seizing control, rather the other one giving it away. Cosima complies, spreading herself as wide as she can.

"Yes," Delphine hisses.

She moves herself down Cosima's body, catching the brunette's knees and keeping them pinned to the mattress. She positions herself between Cosima's legs and lowers her face to her sex, inhaling the musky aroma. She's unable to contain a moan.

"This is what I want," she whispers.

"Yeah? You want it?"

She may be willing to relinquish control, to submit to Delphine, but she's never been one for passivity. Even from the bottom she always finds some way to assert herself.

"You're totally a power bottom," Felix had joked over a joint in his loft a few years back.

She'd laughed and dismissed his words, but she never disagreed with them.

Delphine runs her tongue along her folds, tracing the length of her wetness. Cosima's eyes roll back into her head and her hips buck forward, desperate for more pressure. Delphine continues to tease, using only the very tip of her tongue to navigate her lover's cunt, deliberately avoiding Cosima's swollen clit and delighting in the soft torture.

"Mmm," she moans

"Fuck!" Cosima cries out.

She can feel the puffs of air against her wetness from Delphine's laughter at her frustration, which only serves to fuel it even further.

"Delphine," she whines, tugging hard against the restraints.

The French woman slips a long, slender finger into her core and she hollers, her hips thrusting forward wildly, always desperate for more.

"You're so wet for me," Delphine whispers, slowly easing her digit in and out, coating it in slickness.

"For you," she whimpers.

She hopes that if she appeases the blonde, if she finds the right words and says exactly what she wants to hear, Delphine will finally decide to reward her. She's already about to burst and Delphine has barely even touched her. However, when Delphine pulls away from her, her eyes widen in fear as she realizes that the wicked woman has no intention of taking it easy on her.

"No, no, no! Don't do that!" she calls out, watching as Delphine crawls off the bed.

Delphine gives her one last, lingering look with a smirk much too wide for her face before turning around and disappearing from their bedroom. She's tugging wildly against her restraints now, hoping for something to give.

"Please! Come on, Delphine!"

When she receives no response, she groans loudly and debates breaking both her wrists. She's unable to reach the buckle on either cuff and she looks around the bedroom for something close enough that she might be able to use for help. She finds nothing.

"This totally isn't fair! I sat through your lame-ass dinner party and buttered up your guests, didn't I?"

The metal of the baseboard is banging against the wall so loudly now but she could care less about damage; it's nothing a little plaster and paint can't fix. She's certain that if she doesn't find release soon, their entire house is going to go up in an inferno and all that will remain of their existence will be a mushroom cloud and probably these damn, indestructible cuffs.

"Delphine?"

Once again, she's met with silence and she can't even begin to imagine what the woman is up to. She knows Delphine hasn't left the house without her clothes, but she can't think of any logical reason why the European would abandon her.

"I swear to God, if you don't get in here and finish what you-"

Delphine finally saunters through the doorway again, except this time, there's a very distinct addition. Cosima's eyes drop to the black dildo that's fastened to her body by a harness. Her mouth goes dry, eyes widening and pupils dilating.

"Oh," she squeaks.

"Oh," Delphine enunciates with that smirk of hers still in place.

Cosima can't take her eyes off the toy. She knows that it's silicone (as she refuses to use anything else), though it's slightly bigger than any of the ones she has in her toy box and ribbed, as well. She doesn't recognize it at all.

"T-That's new," she concludes.

Delphine stalks closer, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"Yes. I bought it special for tonight," she explains. "I'm going to fuck you with it."

A heat immediately spreads across her entire body and she squirms as the flush of her skin becomes more pronounced. It boggles her mind that there was once a time when the blonde was much too shy to ever whisper such words. Cosima had a tendency to talk during sex and Delphine always found dirty talk to be rather awkward. It took a lot of coaxing, but the French doctor proved herself to be a natural. After so many years together, the words all too easily fell from her mouth now.

"You've been planning this for a while, huh?"

Delphine says nothing, simply makes her ascent until she's straddling Cosima once again. She presses her palm to Cosima's sternum, pushing the shorter girl back down and holding her in position. Delphine runs the tip of the dildo through Cosima's folds to gather wetness, then teases at her entrance, eliciting a full-body shudder. There's no doubt in either woman's mind that Cosima is ready and Delphine finally thrusts forward, penetrating the brunette all the way. Cosima cries out, her eyes clamping shut and body tensing. She bites down hard on her bottom lip and squirms beneath the blonde who's now filling her to the hilt.

"Is this... does it hurt?" Delphine asks gently, her lips finding Cosima's ear.

Cosima shakes her head.

"No," she responds, inhaling sharply. "It's just... it's been a while. Gimme a sec."

She's not used to such deep penetration. Toys were not something that they used all that often; she was always satiated with Delphine's mouth or her fingers and it's been a couple of months since a dildo has appeared in their sex life. Delphine, while harsh and demanding is also considerate. She slowly pulls out and eases back in, allowing Cosima to adjust to the length and girth before she's confident enough to pick up her pace.

_"Comme ça?"_

Cosima nods, groaning as her walls clench around the thickness. It's a very distinct fullness and the initial discomfort melts away until she finds herself thrusting up to meet Delphine half way. It's all the convincing the French woman needs and her thrusts become a little harder, a little deeper and more angled. The exertion has them both panting, covered in a glossy layer of sweat as Delphine continues to slam into her lover, the loud slapping sound of contact ringing out. Her hands fall to Cosima's hips, her nails digging into the fleshy curves to find more purchase.

"It's good," Cosima whimpers, her wrists straining against leather.

Delphine dips her head lower and captures a nipple in her mouth, tugging at the nub with her teeth and smirking. Cosima is reeling now, pulling desperately at her restraints in a bid for freedom. One might expect some sort of pain, but there's none, or if there is she's oblivious to it. She's aware of nothing but the building pressure in her pelvic region and the hot, swirling tongue that's teasing at her breast.

"Tell me how good it is,_" _Delphine goads her.

Her entire body is aflame, her toes curling and eyes rolling as Delphine continues to pound into her mercilessly. She can feel the head of the dildo bumping against her cervix and it's the strangest combination of pain and pleasure.

"So good!" she moans.

She tries to wrap her legs around the doctor, to draw her in even closer, but Delphine finds her knees again and keeps her spread open, pinning her to the mattress. She slows her thrusts, opting for a deeper, harder approach while her tongue journeys up from the brunette's breasts to find her neck, lapping away at the salty sweat that has gathered in the crook of it.

"Please, Del," Cosima pants, eyes flashing with desperation. "I need my hands."

She's a tactile person, they both know this well. It's one of the main reasons why Delphine always delights in taking that sense away from Cosima. Without touch, every other sensation is amplified. For the European, it's the ultimate form of control, the ultimate version of give-and-take between them.

"I think you're doing fine without them," Delphine replies, sinking her teeth into the fleshiness of Cosima's neck.

The clone screams, giving the leather cuffs another firm tug.

_"Please!"_

Delphine lifts her head, abandoning her assault on Cosima's neck and meeting her eyes. She ceases her thrusting momentarily and brushes her nose against her lover's, the gentleness in the act betraying the previous ferocity. She reaches up, trailing her hands along Cosima's arms until their hands are clasping. Cosima smiles sweetly, but Delphine responds with a particular hard thrust that steals her breath away and has her eyes slamming shut again.

"They're my hands, now," she tells Cosima, emphasizing her words with yet another thrust.

This is her condition for freedom, the American quickly realizes. If it's her hands that Delphine wants, she'd gladly cut them off and surrender them to her a hundred times over.

"Yours," she agrees. "Just untie them."

Delphine kisses her hard, fumbling with the buckles of the cuffs. It takes her a few seconds, but she eventually frees Cosima's hands. The flesh of her wrists is raw and red and Delphine brings each one to her lips, planting hot kisses along the swollen skin.

"Turn over," she instructs.

Even though her hands are free, Cosima understands that their roles still remain the same. She's in no position to challenge the blonde, not that she would want to. Delphine pulls out of her and she does as she's told, rolling over onto her stomach and then lifting her body up until she's supporting her weight on her hands and knees. Delphine effortlessly slips in from behind.

"I love taking you like this," Delphine admits with a static puff, her hands gripping Cosima's hips, yet again.

She stares down to the place where their bodies connect, hips slamming roughly into Cosima's ass, skin slapping together. They're not normally this rough, as it would be impossible to constantly maintain this sort of momentum, but she knows how much Cosima enjoys these types of encounters and she's more than willing to oblige, sharing in the clone's pleasure.

"Fuck me hard, Delphine," Cosima pants, her head hanging low.

Arousal trickles down her thighs, gathering on the sheets beneath them and Delphine finds her own sex throbbing at the image, at Cosima on all fours, ready and willing and begging to come. She angles her hips downward, the tip of the toy reaching the clone's frontal wall, filling and fulfilling.

"Yes!" Cosima calls out. "_There! Right there!"_

Delphine knows the spot well. She releases Cosima's hips and drags her nails down the American's spine from the base of her neck to the dip of her ass, watching white ribbons swell and turn red as the woman howls beneath her like a cat in heat. One hand finds Cosima's dreads, forcing her head down until her face is buried in a pillow. Cosima finds herself gripping the rungs of the headboard almost involuntarily to keep herself tethered and she eagerly backs up onto the length of her lover, meeting each of Delphine's thrusts. Delphine moans at the sight of Cosima head down and ass up, teetering on the edge.

"You're perfect," she groans, reaching around to find Cosima's clit.

She brands the length of Cosima's spine with searing hot kisses while her fingers twitch, her hips plunge. Cosima's entire body shudders and she goes uncharacteristically silent as her orgasm sweeps over her. Delphine buries herself inside and even though the dildo isn't her own flesh, she can tell by the sharp resistance followed by the pull of her walls that Cosima is coming, clenching around the toy. A warm wetness leaks from between her legs and she allows herself to fall forward onto her stomach, spent.

_"Ma cherie. Mon amour," _Delphine coos, lowering herself to lay atop Cosima. _"Mon tout."_

And it's just like her to transition from roughly fucking and claiming her lover to professing her love and adoration for the woman all in the same beat. She pulls out of Cosima and continues to pepper feather light kisses along the back of her neck, pushing her dreads out of the way for greater access. Cosima moans in appreciation, though she's unable to move or find any sort of words of response in her state of exhaustion. Delphine takes the opportunity to remove the harness, dropping the toy off the side of the bed and ignoring the loud thunk as it hits the floor. She then rolls Cosima over, maneuvering their bodies so that she's spooning the shorter woman.

"Was it worth it?" Delphine inquires, whispering into the clone's ear with a smirk.

She licks and nips at Cosima's earlobe, satisfied with her lover's groan.

"Totally."


End file.
